Trwające fikcje
Sprawdź też: *Poleć swoją fikcję Serie Rafała1234 * Totalna Porażka: Wielka Podróż - odcinek 5 już jest!!! * Igrzyska to Totalna Porażka - planowana Serie autorstwa LadyAnn176 *Tropiki Totalnej Porażki-seria rozpocznie się niedługo Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Szkoły Totalnej Porażki -Edycja postaci Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki w środy. Odcinek ósmy już jest! * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Wojowni'ego * Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka - trwające Serie autorstwa Olgmon *Totalna Porazka: Zemsta Wawanakwy! - Odcinek (12) już jest! Who will be Total Drama's next milioner? Serie autorstwa Marks00 *Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa Serie autorstwa Marko1506 'W Cyklu' *Świat Totalnej porażki -premiera "15.marca 2012" 'Poza Cyklem' *Plaża Totalnej Porażki - seria powoli rozwijana Serie autorstwa Mileka 99 Cykl: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Samolot Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta Samolotu - UWAGA! Odcinek 3! *Restauracja Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu STP:ZS, prawdopodobnie lipiec 2012. *Filmy Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu RTP, najprawdopodobniej grudzień 2012/styczeń 2013 Super, mam już plany na 2013 xD Dziękuje za udział w sondzie. Jeśli interesujecie się widzami, to piszczie pomysły :) Serie prowadzone''' przy udziale widzów: *Widzowie Totalnej Porażki - Wyniki sond już są! Z'''bieranie pomysłów na tytuł, fabułę i eliminację odcinka 01! Piszcie pomysły w DYSKUSJI! We współpracy z Qw21qwer'em: *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek 09 ''Serie autorstwa Justtina: Czy czytujesz nowe odcinki TDŻG? Tak Nie Poza cyklem: *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera w lato 2012 roku W cyklu *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 14. już jest! Odcinek 15. już 4 marca. *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera ???) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera ???) *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozrywki - planowana Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Państwa Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Będzie jednak trzecim sezonem. *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki -'''UWAGA! Sonda i Nowy odcinek! 9 04.02.2012 ' *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - 7 Odcinek już dla was jest! 18.02.2011 *Niesamowity Wyścig Totalnej Porażki - 2 Odcinek! + Sonda. 24.04.2011 Fikcja mojego kuzyna i jego znajomej. *Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Sims. - "STRONA W BUDOWIE" Serie autorstwa ForeverNTM'a *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant - zakończona *Around The World - nowy odcinek [[ATW Podsumowanie: Za dużo ludzi odpadło|14]] Poza serią: *Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - Jesteśmy na Alasce! Zobaczcie kto został wyeliminowany jako drugi! ''' Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończona Serie autorstwa Aikkoxd *Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Już jest pierwszy odcinek !! Premiera odbyła się wcześniej. Serie autorstwa Rafix2804 W cyklu : *Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - dopracowywanie *Kanion Totalnej Porażki - trwa *Drużyny Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana *Strach totalnej porażki - zarezerwowana Poza cyklem : *Top Model Totalnej Porażki - dopracowywanie *Nowa Twarz Totalnej Porażki - rozpoczęta We współpracy z Geof74 : *Totalna Porażka w Ameryce - trwa Serie autorstwa Geof74 * Totalna Porażka na Tropikalnej Wyspie - zakończona * Powrót Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Martina700 *Viva La Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Japonia Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana - nastąpi po Vivie! Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA! Fikcja NIE JEST porzucona, tylko powoli rozwijana. *KLand Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, jeszcze nie ma strony, bo nie upatruję sensu w tworzeniu strony czegoś co nie istnieje. I Turniej Kubboza Serie Aleks'a23456 *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Seria Trwająca (Zapraszam do czytania 6 odcinka!) *Diseon Totalnej Porażki - Seria Planowana po Sklepie TP Serie autorstwa Codyduncana *Obozowisko Totalnej porażki - Trwa *Królestwo Totalnej Porażki - Kontynuacja Obozowiska totalnej porażki *Turne Totalnej Porażki - Kontynuacja Królestwa totalnej porażki *Totalna Porażka: Przygody Z Książkami - Kontynuacja Rozrywki Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Miasteczko Totalnej Porażki - zmiana uczestników *Żeglarze Totalnej Porażki-kontynuacja miasteczka *Mistrz Kuchni:Totalna Porażka-kontynuacja żeglarzy *Głupie Pomysły Chrisa Totalnej Porażki-kontynuacja mistrza kuchni PS.Potrzebuje pomocnika do pisania' Ok Może ja? :D Serie autorstwa Conkqistator Przygody na Wsi Totalnej Porażki - Premiera juz nie dlugo Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - Przejęta razem z Haroldem95 Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Mećka1 *Total Drama Magic - Odcinek 6 *Total Drama Survivor 2: Heroes vs Villains W planach We współpracy z Adi00055 *Total Drama Survivor - Początek po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Serie autorstwa Kileka321 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Komixxy Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim *Contra Totalnej Porażki - premiera w piątek! *Gothic Totalnej Porażki - premiera po zakończeniu Komixxów *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - przejęte,jeszcze raz współpraca z TajnymVahkim * Serie autorstwa Simka2009 *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Muzyczna przygoda Totalnie Porażkowa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - ''9 ODCINEK! We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończone. *Total Drama: Tajemnica Bazyliszka - 4 ODCINEK! Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! 19 ! ;) *Przyjaciel Totalnej Porażki (Wkrótce) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI Na tą chwile próba wystartowania z współpraca: Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Jedyna aktualna i trwająca seria: Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki. :D Serie autorstwa Owen546 Cykl pierwszy *Kurort Totalnej Porażki - premiera 22.02.2011r. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Zawieszona! Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Rozbitkowie Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Żywioły Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Świat Totalnej Porażki-rozpoczęcie po Porcie *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Serie Autorstwa Yusuke 'Serie Niezwiązane z Cyklem' *Modelki Totalnej Porażki 'Cykl 1' *Polska Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Johnny369 ''Stary cykl: *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - 'zakończona.' *Akcja Totalnej Porażki - 'niedokończona.' ''Cykl 1: *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 2. *Akcja Totalnej Porażki *Totalnie Odlotowe Podróże Muzyczne *Totalna Porażka Latem *Nauka Totalnej Porażki w Szkole *Totalnie Dramatyczne Sztuczki Magiczne *Total Drama: Ostateczna Rozgrywka Serie autorstwa Adi00055 Na czas nieokreślony zawieszam swoje serie do odwołania... Moje fikcje: *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (23) Jutro dam 24 odcinek. *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA,UWAGA! Już jest 1 odcinek FTP.Przeczytajcie i oczekujcie nowego sezonu. *Samochody Totalnej Porażki - Wkrótce 1 odcinek. *Piłkarz Totalnej Porażki - Ta fikcja jest dopracowywana *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki - Wiem że tą fikcje pisze Simek2009 ale on odszedł już dawno.więc ja tą fikcje przejmuje *Żuzel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Poker Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Mundial Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Hotel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach Współprace: We wspólpracy z Marcin0837: *Formuła Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Meciek1: *Total Drama Survivor - Po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Ponieważ łamie regulamin to musze dać mniej planowanych fikcji i są 4 . Jak narazie jest 8. A nie 4. Serie autorstwa Eddy'ego XD *Sporty Ekstremalne Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ranczo Totalnej Porażki - zakonczona *Park Jurajski Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rzym Totalnej Porażki - trwa Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa Marcina0837 *Finał Totalnej Totalnej Porażki! Serie autorstwa Przemka9514 *Kino Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Statek Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Podróże Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Zwycięzcy Totalnej Porażki - Trwa We współpracy z Oranmi *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zawieszona Serie autorstwa Markatyler'a *Totalny Sport Serie autorstwa Kuby0000/Pro Og Loc Cykl: *Pierwsza seria - Moc Totalnej Porażki - Niedługo 4 odcinek. *Druga seria - Wyspa Mega Porażki - Jest już 2 odcinek! *Trzecia seria - Plan Mega Porażki - W połowie WMP. *Czwarta seria - Podróż Mega Porażki - Sczegóły podam po premierze TDWT. Serie autorstwa *Skarb Totalnej Porażki - Mała zapowiedź odcinka Serie autorstwa IzzySi *Wycieczka Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy Odcinek już Jest!!! Serie autorstwa Kary99 Pierwszy Cykl: *'Różności Totalnej Porażki' - Trwa *Totalnie Dramatyczna Restauracja - po zakończeniu RTP Drugi Cykl: *Książki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa PaKiTosa *Odrzut Totalnej Porażki - niedługo premiera! *Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, premiera ok. miesiąc po OTP. *Końcówka Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, premiera po ZTP. Serie autorstwa Athyphera *Fantasy Totalnej Porażki (Już jest FINAŁ! Wybierz zwycięzcę i zobacz zakończenie!) Serie autorstwa Rakso 100000 *Totalna Porażka - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 2 - ODCINEK 15 *Miejsce Totalnej Porażki - nowa serja Czy ktoś czyta Totalną Porażke? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Rodnex * Kabaret Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Kamilprzyba * Youtube Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Gry Planszowe Totalnej Porażki - ' * 'Farmerzy Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu GPTP - CYKL PORZUCONY Nowy Cykl Rozpoczęty! * Wirtualna Totalna Porażka Serie Autorstwa LindsayLove77 *Wieś Totalnej Porażki - Nowe Odcinki! *Aparat Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Firy *Rain of destiny - Trwa *Secrets of destiny - kontynuacja Rain of destiny podzielona na dwie części Muszę wiedzieć - ktoś wgl. czyta Rain'a? Tak Nie Serie Spike95 * Wielki Brat Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu Serie Demon CD *Taniec Totalnej Porażki *Wyścigi Totalnej Porażki - (narazie zawieszone z powodu braku pomysłu!) *Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki- po Taniec Totalnej Porażki *Psychiatryk Totalnej Porażki- po Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki *Klucze Totalnej Porażki- po Psychiatryku Totalnej Porażki Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Totalnej porażki *Disney Totalnej Porażki-Drugi sezon po Musicalu.Rezerwacja. Serie Mery98 Nie wiem czy będę pisać wszystkie zarezerwowane fikcje, ale na pewno napiszę ŚTP i PTP ;D Seria kountynuująca WTP, PTP & TPWT *Szkoła Przetrwania Totalnej Porażki: Przetrwać za Wszelką Cenę - Trwa - 04 Odcinek *Zwierz na Medal Totalnej Porażki: Ideał z Pazurem - Rezerwacja (niewiem czy napiszę) *Średniowiecze Totalnej Porażki: Tragedia na Zamku Wawanakwa - Rezerwacja Inna Seria *Gotowanie Totalnej Porażki: Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Rezerwacja (niewiem czy napiszę) Porażka Totalnej Porażki: Nowi Ludzie - Nowy Dramat - Rezerwacja Serie Courtneybarf888 Pływalnia Totalnej Porażki-Trwa 01 Odcinek Serie Autorstwa Millie543()() Grand Theft Auto Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Modeling Totalnej Porażki - Startuje 1 września Medycyna Totalnej Porażki - Zajęte Gry Komputerowe Totalnej Porażki Serie Autorstwa SpectraVonVon123 *Zemsta Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Aktywna seria, Odcinki w piątki lub weekendy (Pierwszy odcinek już jest!) *Nowa Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Kolonie Totalnej Porażki - Siódmy odcinek. * Show Totalnej Porażki - Bardzo ważna ankieta! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Super Totalna Porażka *Potwory Totalnej Porażki (Zawieszona!) *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki *Igrzyska Śmierci: Do ostatniej kropli krwi - SZÓSTY ODCINEK IŚ JUŻ JEST!!! ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ;) *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Chris's House 1.0 *Liceum Totalnej Porażki - przepraszam za nieobecność, postaram się nadrobić *Totalna Porażka na Księżycu *Totalna Porażka - Na Studiach